Stairway To Heaven: A Step At A Time
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Final part for this one. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon. Except for Rini, Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts. "Eyes On Me" lyrics by Faye Wong. "Only God Knows Why" lyrics by Kid Rock. Rated PG. Some violence, some swearing. Hope you enjoy reading it!"  
  
-- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Stairway To Heaven: A Step At A Time -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
--The Past's Future--  
  
"DIE! DIE! DIE!!" Cosmic Moon screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt Eden's body grow limp under her. Cosmic Moon didn't register that someone had pulled her off of Eden's dead body and was holding her, trying to calm her down. Rini's blood shot eyes were a mirror reflection of Saturn's as she looked up to see who was holding her while she struggled to get free. Rini quickly settled down realizing that the fight was over. She pulled away from Saturn as she crawled over to where her mother and father lay. Thoughts of being ruler were banished from her mind as all she could do was cry. "...they were supposed to live forever....." Rini choked, touching her mother's pale face while holding Serenity's lifeless hand to her own cheek.  
  
Both Saturn and Saturn Knight were at their daughter's side, both of them beyond grief. "She was just a child....they were all just children." Saturn cried as she looked at her motionless daughter as well as the other Chibi Scouts, both living and dead. The eerie calm would soon be shattered by the wailing of Chibi Mercury and Chibi Mars as they were now kneeling next to their mothers. As grief stricken as she was, Saturn moved over to them and lead them away, all the while trying to calm them. Chibi Neptune sat there motionless, clutching the dead body of her sister as she realized that she was now alone in the world. No more music lessons with Michiru. No more camping trips with Haruka. No more listening to Faith brag about how great she is at sports and complain about how sissy she looked in dresses.  
  
Chibi Pluto looked down at her friend Chibi Jupiter. For some reason she couldn't feel anything. Love, hate, rage, sadness. Nothing. She couldn't understand how she could be this way. 'Damn you! Feel something!' she said to herself as she looked around the room that held nothing but death and grief. 'How can I be so calm at a time like this?' she wondered as she walked towards Rini. Without realizing why, she started talking. "It's not over yet." she blankly told her leader. Without knowing why she turned to the room entrance and said, "The reason is soon coming." and stood and waited. Rini looked away from her parents to Chibi Pluto. Rini never hated anyone so much right now as she looked towards the room entrance to find Allan kneeling down by Eden. "I won't let this happen. I promise." he told her and stood up. Finally a shot of anger rifled through Chibi Pluto as she saw Allan holding her mother's garnet rod. Both Rini and Saturn Knight flew at him vowing to kill him. Allan flashed an unconcerned look at them both and banged Pluto's garnet rod off the floor causing time to stop.  
  
Everyone except for Allan and Chibi Pluto were frozen in place. Looks of utter hatred on the faces of Anthony and Rini were permanently etched into Allan's mind as he walked past them on his way to the Gates of Time. As Chibi Pluto moved to try to stop him, something told her to let him go. After he passed through, Chibi Pluto released everyone from the time distortion. "Where is he!?!" Rini demanded as she grabbed Chibi Pluto, lifting her off the floor. Chibi Pluto just looked to the Gates of Time. "And you just let him!?!" she screamed as she threw Chibi Pluto to the floor. "Cosmic Moon? Where do you think you're going?" Saturn Knight asked. Cosmic Moon said nothing as she grabbed a Time Key and Saturn Knights' sword from him and ran through the Gates of Time. "Cosmic Moon come back!" Chibi Pluto shouted after her, but she was ignored. Chibi Pluto remembered her mother's words about taking the remaining Chibi Scouts back to the past to repair the time line. With such a small group, comprised of the most easily traumatized, Chibi Pluto considered going alone. "You can't go alone." Saturn muttered in a weak voice.  
  
Chibi Pluto shook her head. "I have no choice. The others are in no condition to be of any use." "Right now they need their mothers, even if it's only their past selves. You just can't leave them like this." Saturn pointed out, looking down at Chibi Mars and Chibi Mercury who were clinging to her. "All right but I'll have to do something about their memories. It's too great a risk that they'll say something to compromise the future." Chibi Pluto said. "That would be best." Saturn Knight said. "Bring the three over here with me then so I can wipe their memories of today.", 'I've never done this before. What if I mess up?' Chibi Pluto worried as she focused her powers on the gem stone of her garnet rod. Three beams of light shot out and struck the three girls, knocking them unconscious. "Did it work?" Saturn asked hoping more good than harm was done. "I won't know until they come to. I'll take them back to the past now and hope for the best." Chibi Pluto said as she used a time bubble to take her and the Chibi's back to the past that Cosmic Moon and Allan had gone to.  
  
Saturn's eyes fell on the face of Eden. "You monster...." Saturn growled as she looked back on the heart-wrenching sight of dead Sailor and Chibi Scouts. 'Allan how could you help her do such a thing...' she wondered as she gathered her daughter up into her arms, tears raining down on her pale face. Anthony had gone ahead to see who remained alive. Saturn passed by Eden's body on her way out and stopped to glare at her one more time. Something wasn't right about Eden. Normally once dead, Negaverse beings vaporized, Eden didn't. Just then Eden's body underwent a transformation. "My God...." Saturn breathlessly exclaimed......  
  
One by one the girls came to. "Where are we?" Hope questioned as she groggily looked around. "My head hurts." Ariel moaned while holding her head. "Mine too." Annika whimpered. Maggie felt sorry for both Annika and Ariel but because of their sensing abilities she had to make sure they wouldn't remember. "We're back in the past. I was only able to bring the three of you back with me because the others are busy helping to fight Eden." Maggie lied. "So why are we in the past?" Hope questioned. "I want mama." Annika croaked as the pain in her head started to throb. "I think I'm going to be..." Ariel started throwing up from the intense pain in her head. "Why is not important right now. Let's just get Annika and Ariel to their mother's past selves." Maggie said softly with guilt working overtime on her conscious as she helped Annika along while Hope tended to Ariel. "Come on Annika. Your mama's house isn't too far from here." Maggie encouraged, while praying she had done no permanent damage to her and Ariel.  
  
"They can't go any further." Hope pointed out as she was practically dragging Ariel. "You're right." Maggie agreed in defeat as she thought about what to do next. She quickly eyed a pay phone. "Come on, there's a bench by that phone over there. Ariel and Annika can rest there while I call someone to pick us up." Maggie said as she flipped through the phone book. "How about your mom?" Hope asked. Maggie froze in place. 'If only I could.' Maggie thought. "No. She's in the future." Maggie answered as she dialed a number.  
  
"You bastard." Rini sneered as she spit on Allan's grave. "I'll find you. And when I do..." Rini let loose and with a single swipe from Saturn Knights' sword, she shattered the headstone.  
  
--Fallen Angel--  
  
"Oh my..." Lita commented when she caught sight of Annika and Ariel and how sick they looked. "What happened to make them so sick." Lita asked. Hope's head was rapidly clearing and dozens of questions were forming in her mind and waited her chance to get Maggie alone. "I pulled them from the future without much warning but they should be fine." Maggie explained. "Well let's just get them to somewhere they can rest." Lita said as she picked up a semi-conscious Ariel and put her in the back seat of her car. "Where are the rest of you girls and why didn't Rini come back with you?" Lita questioned as she buckled Ariel in.  
  
On their last stop they dropped Annika off at Raye's. "What happened to her?!?" Raye demanded. "Mama." Annika cried as Raye took her out of Lita's car. Maggie's guilt grew worse. "She just needs to rest." Maggie assured. "Well let's get you back to the mansion." Lita said. "Could I please stay here for a while?" Maggie asked. "I'm sure Annika would love to have you stay with her for awhile, besides, I have run to the drug store for aspirin." Raye said as they headed up the temple steps.  
  
"Don't go mama!" Annika demanded as she held on to Raye's hand. "You'll be all right. Maggie and grampa will stay with you until I get back." Raye assured then grabbed her purse and headed out. Maggie's heart sank at the sight of Annika. 'I'm so sorry.' she cried to herself. "Can I get you anything?" the old man offered Maggie. "No thank you sir." she replied as she applied another cold cloth to Annika's forehead. Maggie thought. "Well actually I am hungry. May I please have a sandwich?" Maggie asked. "Sure." the old man said and went to make one for her. She watched and waited until the old man was gone. She had to find out how much Annika remembered. "Annika?" she softly called. "What?" Annika murmured. "What's the last thing you remember?" Maggie asked. She risked triggering a memory but she had to make sure. "I had a really scary nightmare of a car accident." Annika recalled then an expression of pain flashed across her face as she tried to remember more. "I can't remember." she moaned as the pain grew stronger. "That's okay. You just rest." Maggie soothed. 'She'll be fine.' Maggie thought as she waited for Raye to come back so she could check on Ariel and Hope.  
  
Getting a second alone with Ariel would prove to be a challenge as Amy and her mother refused to let Maggie disturb the child's sleep. "Well when she's feeling better I'll stop by." she said, rather annoyed. She made her way back to the Tomoe mansion to check on Hope. Upon entering the mansion, she saw an hysterical Hotaru being comforted by Haruka and Michiru. "Why? Why would anyone do such a thing?" Hotaru howled. "What happened?" Maggie asked only to get a stern look and a head nod to leave as an answer. "Someone smashed the tombstone of Allan's grave." Hope informed her as they went to another room. 'Rini!' Maggie quickly concluded. "What are you not telling us?" Hope demanded. Maggie froze. "What do you mean?" Maggie quickly recovered. "Why did you pull us and just us into the past? Eden and Allan were just about to attack the palace!" she stated. Maggie panicked, 'Damn! I concentrated too much on Annika and Ariel, and not enough on Hope!' she berated herself. "Not so loud, stupid!" Maggie growled making sure Hope wasn't heard. "Look I'll explain this all later! Right now I have to find Rini." she stated and left. Hope gave a suspicious look after Maggie.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Tsukino. I'm a friend of Rini's. Is she here?" Maggie asked once she reached Serena's house. "No. She went with her parents on vacation. Sorry but I have to go grocery shopping." she said. Maggie left but soon ran into Serena and Darien. "Maggie? Why are you here?" Serena asked. 'What do I tell them?' Maggie searched for an answer. "I..uh...I just stopped by for a visit. Well...bye!" Maggie waved with a fixed smile then took off. "What was that about?" Darien asked as they watched the young girl speed off. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Maggie yelled at herself as she ran.  
  
Maggie then decided to check out the graveyard. She stood at the entrance peering through the iron gate. Gulping hard she proceeded inside. She winced at the squeaking of the gate as she pushed it open. She thought she would find some clues as to Rini's whereabouts but found only the caretaker in the process of cleaning up the debris of a shattered tombstone. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a girl about fifteen with long pink hair and scarlet eyes?" Maggie questioned, startling the caretaker. "Can't say that I have. But if she's the one responsible for this I'd love to get my hands on her. Another young girl ran out of here bawlin' and cryin' when she saw this mess! Isn't anything sacred anymore?" the old man asked as he finished the clean up. "Now I have to report this to the police and the family." he muttered. Maggie thought. "There was a young man here a day ago I think? But that was about it." he recalled. "Thank you, sir." Maggie said and left. She didn't realize she was being watched. The old man turned back after he made sure she was gone. He raised his hand and a new tombstone appeared.  
  
While Maggie continued her search, Rini was doing some searching of her own. She stood outside the chain link fence of an elementary school watching the children play. She watched one in particular. 'He'll have to come by to see them at least once.' Rini surmised as she glanced around trying to see if she could see Allan lurking around. Rini never came back to the past after Allan had died. She wasn't there when Allan's family died. She then realized that within a few short days that Jessica and her parents would cease to exist. 'That's how I'll get you.' she stated and left. She never paid attention to the little boy that was staring at her the entire time she was there.  
  
Maggie didn't see Rini but Rini saw her as she looked out the window of a gun shop. Rini used her transformation pen to make herself look older. "This is by far the best choice for personal defense, ma'am." the store owner said as he showed Rini a .45 caliber automatic. "I'll take it." she said as she handed over a large amount of cash and a forged firearms permit. "Here you go. One gun, three clips and two boxes of bullets." the man said once the permit ID number cleared. "Could you tell me where the nearest shooting range is?" she asked. 'If Maggie's here, then maybe...?' Rini thought as she left the shop, "I won't let her stop me!" she declared.  
  
"You and me are going to talk!" Hope stated angrily as Maggie came back from searching. She gave the younger girl a hard stare. "Not now!" Maggie grumbled as she headed for the kitchen, she hadn't eaten all day. "Yes now!" Hope shouted in tears. Maggie turned to face her. "Rini was here and told me everything! Faith, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama...they're all dead!" she screamed. Fortunately, Haruka and Michiru took Hotaru out for the evening. Maggie stood staring with wide eyed horror at what Hope had told her. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me, Annika and Ariel?!" she raged, flying at Maggie trying to hit her. Maggie grabbed her and held her until she stopped struggling. "Why?" she sobbed, but Maggie didn't answer. She then had a terrifying thought. 'If Rini told Hope...No she wouldn't dare! She knows they couldn't handle it!'. After doing her best to explain to Hope why she did what she did and Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru came back, she left for Raye's and Amy's.  
  
It was too late. By the terrified look in Ariel's eyes and the way she was clinging to Amy she knew Rini was already here. "She hasn't said a word since Rini left." Amy stated. "Does Ariel's behavior have something to do with why you came back?" Amy asked. "I'll talk with you and the other Sailor Scouts when I get back from Raye's." Maggie stated as she rushed off. 'Damn you Rini! Just damn you!' Maggie growled hoping she would get to Raye's before Rini would. Upon arriving at the temple, Maggie could hear Annika's uncontrollable wailing. Seeing Annika curled up on Raye's lap, Maggie came over to them. "Is what Rini said true?" Annika questioned with tears in her eyes, "I hate you!" she then screamed. Maggie couldn't talk, she just bolted out of the temple crying. She ran to the only one she could.  
  
"What the...!" Lita exclaimed as she answered the frantic pounding on her door to be tackled by an hysterical Maggie.  
  
--Broken Wings--  
  
The next day, Raye with Annika decided to go to the Tomoe Mansion to talk to Maggie. "Sorry Raye, but she's not here. Lita called us and said she was over at her place. Do you know what's going on? When we came back last night Hope was beside herself." Haruka stated. "I think that's best left for a Scout meeting." Raye said looking down at Annika who was clinging tightly to her. "I'll head out to Lita's." Raye said as she left. 'She must be hurting too.' Raye sadly thought, recalling what Rini had told her and Annika.  
  
"Maggie! Open this door!" Lita demanded. Just then a knock at her front door came. Lita sighed and went to answer it. "She's locked herself in the guest room and won't come out!" Lita exclaimed once Raye told her about yesterday. She quickly broke the door down fearing she might have hurt herself. "Maggie! Are you all right?" Lita said rushing over to the lifeless form on the bed. Maggie just laid there staring with bloodshot eyes at a picture locket of her parents. Lita pulled the girl into her arms. She was dead on the inside as Lita cradled her limp body trying to assure her everything would be all right.  
  
A few days later Maggie had to be rushed to a hospital. She refused to eat or sleep until she collapsed. Lita stayed with her while the Scouts called a meeting to discuss this serious issue. The only ones not present were Lita and Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru decided that because of the nature of the meeting it was best not to tell Hotaru. Ariel and Annika were still clinging to Raye and Amy after Rini undid Maggie's memory block. Hope was holding onto Michiru and Haruka. "Do you think she'll be all right?" Serena asked Amy. "My mother has her on IV because she still refuses to eat and Lita refuses to leave her. It's like she's shutting down mentally and physically." she answered shaking her head. "I still don't understand what this is all about?" Mina asked. Annika tightened her hold on Raye. Hope knew she shouldn't talk but she was afraid that Allan would come after her parents in the past. "A new enemy is attacking in the future. Her name is Eden and she has the power to bring the dead back to life. She brought back some boy named Allan Strafford and they killed almost all our parents and half of the Chibi Scouts." Hope cried. The Scouts were stunned when Hope told them. "Rini said a monster..but I'd never imagine..." Raye said looking down at Annika. Amy tightened her hold on Ariel and vice versa.  
  
Completely unseen by his family, Allan watched them as they went about their usual routines. "Jessica! It's time for dinner!" her mother called. He listened as the family talked about what they did that day. He noticed that Jessica was not her usual self. "What's wrong sweetie? We'd thought you'd be happy with your birthday coming up in a few days?" Maria asked her daughter. 'I know what's wrong mom.' Allan thought. "I don't want a stupid party!" Jessica declared as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Oh sweetie." Maria sighed realizing that she still missed her brother. While Maria worked on calming her, Arthur got up and left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Allan followed him into a seldom used room. He watched as his father looked longingly around Allan's old room. Arthur picked up a picture of him and Allan that was taken on a fishing trip when Allan was only five. He gave a sigh as he remembered the trip. While his father reminisced, Allan walked over to a picture of him and Hotaru. Just then an old memory came to him and he left the house after taking one last look around. 'I'll do whatever it takes!' he stated.  
  
"Come on honey you have to eat." Lita coaxed, Maggie just shook her head. "I know your mother would be very worried about you right now." Lita pointed out. Maggie still refused. Lita sighed, not knowing what to do. Just then Raye walked in with Annika as did Amy with Ariel and Michiru with Hope. "Looks like you have visitors." Lita smiled. Maggie just glared at them 'How dare you!' she thought. Each of the Chibi Scouts were tightly holding onto their mothers. Maggie pulled herself up, still giving her visitors a hateful look. Annika timidly stepped forward and handed her a get well card. "I made it myself. I'm sorry for what I said." she apologized. Maggie glared at Annika with a cruel smile as she tore the little girl's card up and threw it in her face, tears started to roll down Annika's cheeks, Maggie's look hardened. "You make me sick. All of you make me sick." Maggie hissed. "Look at you. Clinging to your mama's! You spoiled rotten, selfish little brats!" she snapped, tears were now forming in Ariel's and Hope's eyes. "Maggie..." Lita cautioned, "Shut up!" Maggie snarled as she continued. "It's about time you found out what it's like. I should have left you all back in the future so you can see what it really feels like! Coming home to an empty house! Wondering if you'll catch a glimpse of your mother or spend some time with your parents!". "You hate me huh?" she asked Annika in a spiteful tone, she ran to Raye in tears. "You think I care?" she barked. "That's enough!" Lita sternly ordered. "Get out." Maggie muttered. "All of you, get out!" she screamed, throwing her food tray at Raye, Amy and Michiru. Lita gave her a concerned look as she ushered her friends and their daughters out of the room.  
  
Although outraged at what Maggie had did and said, Amy understood that she needed to get her emotions out as she cleaned some of the food off of an extremely upset Ariel. Raye tried to sympathize with Maggie as did Lita, they both knew what it was like to grow up without their parents. Hope sat with Michiru thinking about what Maggie said. All of a sudden she got up and bolted back into Maggie's room, a violent rage erupting in her. "I know what it's like!" she snapped. "Both my birth parents are dead! I watched Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama die! I held my dead sister, my only family, in my arms! I was stained with her blood! I have no one left! How dare you say I don't know what it's like!?!" she bitterly yelled. Maggie broke down crying. "Leave me alone!" she wailed. "No I won't!" Hope stated coming closer. "None of us will leave you alone. You need us right now as much as we need you. We need you to help us figure out how to get our parents and friends back." she reminded. "I can't! I don't know how! I'm scared! What if I mess up?" Maggie cried. Lita took her into her arms. "I know you're scared. But when the time comes you will know what to do. I don't want to put pressure on you but a lot of people are counting on you." Lita said softly. "It's too much, I can't handle it!" she choked. "What was the last thing your mother said to you." Lita asked. Maggie thought. Just then it came to her, her mother's words. '"You've made me very proud and will continue to do so."'. "Setsuna's parting words hold more meaning than you first think." Lita reminded.  
  
Elsewhere Haruka made her way to Hotaru's bedroom holding a sealed envelope. Setsuna had told Haruka to give the letter to Hotaru when she sensed the time was right. She softly knocked on the young girls door and entered. Hotaru was lying on her bed, crying. "Hotaru? Setsuna asked me to give this to you." she quietly stated as she laid the envelope down on her night stand, knowing the hand writing on the envelope, she knew who it was from and decided to leave. After a few minutes, Hotaru pulled herself together and reached for the letter. Recognizing the hand writing she instantly started crying again as she opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from Allan and a picture of a location. The back of the picture held directions to the place. Wiping away her tears, she read the letter.  
  
"My dearest love Hotaru,  
  
I can't explain why I'm writing this letter but Setsuna said it would help. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that even though I may not be there for you, you will be able to find me. There are directions in the back of the picture. Be there at sunrise and don't read any further until you are there."  
  
She picked up the picture and read the directions. "I'll be there." she murmured.  
  
It was warm for that time of the morning as Hotaru stared out across the ocean at the brightening horizon. She stood there for a few moments thinking how peaceful this place was. The only sounds to be heard was the waves breaking against the cliff base and the warm, gentle winds. There were no other sounds around for miles. 'Just like Allan to pick a place like this.' she thought then took out the letter and continued to read it.  
  
"So are you there yet? Good! Nice place huh? Peaceful, quiet, and no Haruka! Let this be -our- place. If ever you feel sad or alone come here and I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be here for you. In the gentle crashing of the waves. In the soft winds that sweep across the cliffs. I will always be waiting for you just beyond that crimson horizon. All you have to do is call my name and I'll come to you. Remember that no matter where I am, no matter what may happen, you will always be on my mind and in my heart. I promise you this.  
  
Forever in love with you,  
  
Allan" ~Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own. Whenever said my words, Wishing they would be heard~  
  
"I love you too, Allan!" she cried as she held the letter close to her heart. She gazed at the horizon with tears in her eyes as she watched the horizon grow brighter. Her thoughts were interrupted however by a man's voice. "I've been waiting for you." the voice said. Hotaru was afraid to turn around, she thought she imagined it. Then she found a pair of familiar arms holding her. They felt so strong and at the same time gentle. They could only be his. She forced herself around hoping to find him still there, that it wasn't her imagination.  
  
~I saw you smiling at me, Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner, Of this tiny, little bar.~  
  
She cried hard into his shoulder, clutching him tightly, vowing to herself never to let go of him. Allan wanted to hold her forever too but he knew his time with her was short so he got to the point. "Look I don't have much time to be with you, Setsuna brought me from the past. I just want to tell you that what ever happened it was for the best." Hotaru shook her head, "No it wasn't! I know I shouldn't but you're going to die! If you fight Grimorah you will die! Please, what ever you do don't go!" He thought about doing what she asked when told he'd die but all he did was shake his head. "Tell me what ever you want because it won't change a thing. Setsuna told me that she intends to wipe today out of my memory." Although the thought of his death disturbed him he was relieved to know that what ever happened Hotaru survived.  
  
~My last night here for you Same old songs just once more My last night here with you, Maybe yes maybe no~  
  
Knowing that this would be the last time she would be with him she just held on to him and cried.  
  
~I kind of liked it your way How shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know, That I had mine on you.~  
  
Allan lifted her head up, "No more crying." he said with a soft smile as he wiped away her tears.  
  
~So darlin' there you are With that look on your face As if you never hurt As if you never doubt  
  
Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know you are no dreamer.~  
  
'If this is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up.' she thought as she managed a weak smile. "That's better." he said, holding her close. "Hold me forever." she demanded in a soft whisper. Allan looked to the sky, fighting his own emotions. "This is not my time, not my place." he sighed. Hotaru picked up on the sad tone of his voice.  
  
~Let me come to you Close as I wanna be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast.~  
  
~And stay there as I whisper How I love your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know that I had mine on you.~  
  
~Darlin' so share with me Your love if you have enough The tears if your holding back Or pain if that's what it is~  
  
"I...I have to go." he said, his voice breaking like her heart was. "No!" she pleaded tightening her grip on him. "You'll be all right. I know you will be." he promised, cupping her face in his hands. "Just stay a little longer." she begged, kissing him. "Just until sunrise." he said. "Damn them!" Hotaru bitterly snapped. "Who?" he asked. "Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. If they hadn't stopped me from saving you, you'd still be alive." she cried. He thought for a moment. "If you used your rebirth attack I'd be better off dead because my life would be worth nothing without you." he replied. "How can I love anyone else? I won't." she declared. "Yes you will. You'll find someone and you will love them." he firmly told her. "It's sunrise." he told her, she turned around to look at the sight.  
  
~How can I let you know I'm more than a dress and a voice Just reach beyond then You will know that you are not dreaming~  
  
"Allan..." she said turning around to find him gone. "...I love you!" she choked as she stood alone, staring out across the ocean. 'No more crying. I promise.' she thought with a smile.  
  
~So darling there you are With that look on your face As if you never hurt, As if you never doubt  
  
~Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer~  
  
--Only God Knows Why--  
  
Several days later...  
  
"I'm worried about her." Serena sighed as Darien's car stopped at a red light and she looked at a group of teenagers on the corner. "Do you think we'll find her?" Serena wondered. "She's obviously been through a lot. She's not thinking clearly." Darien pointed out as the light changed. "We won't find her tonight. Let's start again tomorrow." he offered. "No. Just let me out here. I"ll walk around for a while and see if I can see her." Serena said. "Becareful." Darien said kissing her before she got out of the car. Serena waved good bye then gave a heavy sigh as she looked around wondering where to start. Unknown to her she was being watched Rini and Allan was watching the both of them.  
  
~I've been sittin' here Tryin' to find myself I get behind myself Need to rewind myself~  
  
Lita tried to focus on her job as she mulled over everything Hope had told them. She went about the diner gathering up dishes to wash. She didn't notice the middle-aged man watching her rush about. 'I can't believe what Hope said! Why would Allan help do such a thing?' she wondered. "Excuse me. Miss? I've been waiting for half an hour." the middle-aged man said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Sorry." she apologized coming over to take his order. After serving him Lita went back to clearing off the tables after the six o'clock rush. When it came time to clear the man's table, "Meet me at the Hikawa Shrine tonight at nine o'clock." The note puzzled Lita at first but something inside her told her to be there.  
  
~Lookin' for the payback Listen for the playback They say that every man Bleeds just like me~  
  
Mina sat at her bedroom window quietly stroking Artemis while gazing at the sunset. "You've been quiet eversince that meeting. This isn't like you." Artemis noted his owners quiet demeanor. "Just trying to make sense of what Hope told us. It just sounds so wrong. What would possess Allan to do such a thing? I always thought Allan was too strong to be controlled like that. But I guess being brought back to find everything changed must have been a shock to him." she offered an answer to her own question. "Maybe this Eden offered to send him back in time if he helped her?" Artemis thought. "I guess we might never find out the real reason." Mina sighed. 'I'm going to die?' Mina thought as she blankly stared out the window. "Be at the temple tonight and you'll have your answer." a voice said causing Mina to jump. "Who said that?" she asked, scanning the room. "That voice..." Artemis gasped in awe. "I know." Mina whispered as a cold chill ran through her.  
  
~And I feel like number one When I'm last in line I watch my youngest son And it helps to pass the time~  
  
Amy gently washed her daughter's hair as Ariel sat quietly in the bathtub, sucking her thumb. Amy saw this behavior before. She knew that seeing her mother die was causing a great deal of trauma to her daughter. Eversince returning, all Ariel did was cling to Amy. Then there were the nightmares, at least two a night that had Amy sleeping with Ariel snuggled close to her. 'Who would dare do such a thing to such a traumatized child!' Amy bitterly thought. After the bath was over and Ariel dressed for bed, she insisted on being rocked. Amy complied and began rocking her. Ariel just stared ahead while sucking on her thumb. She hadn't spoken since Rini undid her memory block. 'Rini should never have done that.' Amy thought, seeing Maggie's reason for blocking the girls' memories of the future. Just as Amy tucked Ariel into bed, a message window popped up on her computer. "Meet me at the temple tonight." it read. Amy wondered who sent it.  
  
~I take too many pills It helps to ease the pain I made a couple dollar bills But still I feel the same~  
  
Serena flopped down on her bed after a tiring evening of searching. 'Rini please come home.' she thought. "Serena!" Luna said in an angered hiss. Serena sat Luna at the edge of her bed with her back up ready to fight. She looked up further to see Allan standing before her. She paled slightly as she let out a gasp. "Bring the Silver Crystal when you go to the temple tonight at nine." he stated then faded away. Serena sat in shock at what just happened. "He really is alive!" Luna remarked in awe. Serena got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going!?" asked the guardian cat. "To the temple." Serena replied. "It could be a trap to kill you!" Luna warned. "If he wanted to kill me, he could have done so here." Serena pointed out. "Wait for me!" Luna cried as she ran after her.  
  
"She's worried about you." a voice called as Rini whipped around to face Allan. "I'll kill you!" she screamed as she pulled the Death Sword out from under her long coat. "You fool!" Allan shouted as he dodged the strike and quickly pulled on his dragon gauntlets. "By holding that sword, your life is forfeit." he warned as he blocked another strike. "I don't care!" she screamed as she rushed him only to be pushed face first to the ground. Rini leapt up, pulling her gun as she spun around and fired twice only to find Allan was gone.  
  
~Everybody knows my name They say it way out loud A lot of folks fuck with me It's hard to hang out in crowds  
  
I guess that's the price you pay To be some big shot like I am Outstretched hands and one night stands Still I can't find love~  
  
Haruka and Michiru left Hotaru to look after Hope while they visited Maggie in the hospital. "The doctor says you will be able to come home tomorrow." Haruka reported. "How are the others?" Maggie asked. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, "They're coping." Michiru replied. Just then the two froze as they felt a dark presence in the room. They turned to see what Maggie was staring at. It was Allan. The two pulled out their henshin wands and took up defensive positions in front of the young girl. "I'm not here to fight. Just meet me at the Hikawa shrine at nine tonight. It's almost time." he told them then disappeared. "What do you think he's planning?" Haruka wondered. "Just be there." Maggie stated as something started to make sense to her.  
  
Raye sat on the couch with a still very emotional Annika snuggling into her. Raye's heart went out to the poor child. 'No child should have to see their parents die!' she angrily thought as a feeling of over protectiveness overcame her and held Annika tighter as she tried to calm her future daughter. Just then the two felt a dark presence as Allan, holding Pluto's garnet rod, appeared before the two of them. "How dare you come here!" Raye shouted jumping up and putting herself in front of Annika. "The others are coming. I need to talk to all of you." Allan said. Raye couldn't believe that Allan was standing in front of her. "Why did you and Eden kill my mama!" Annika cried. Allan looked at the emotionally distraught child. "I had no choice. It had to happen." he answered. Raye quickly pushed him out of the room. "How dare you say that to her!" Raye shouted. "I can't explain the whole reason. Just know that it was the only way I could come back." he calmly explained. "You better try explaining the whole reason." Lita coldly growled as she came into the room.  
  
~And when your wall comes tumblin' down, I will always be around. And when your wall comes tumblin' down, I will always be around.~  
  
All the Sailor Scouts except Hotaru, Setsuna, Rini and the Chibi's were now present. Lita, Amy, Michiru and Raye were glaring hatefully at him. "Why did you want us here!" Lita demanded. "To cause a ripple in time." Allan stated. "Start making sense!" Haruka ordered. "That's why I asked you to bring your silver crystal. I can't do it like this." he said to Serena, referring to his present state. Serena thought for a moment. "I'll help you." she agreed, evoking a round of angry responses from the other Scouts. "But tell me why you did such a terrible thing. I know you. You would never do such things. You were too good a friend to us as we were to you.". Allan's eyes narrowed then thought of something. "In one day, a youma loyal to Grimorah will kill my family. I was responsible for my family's death. If I stop this youma then my family will live and the future will be altered.". "What?" everyone gasped in shock. "Please...I can't let this happen." Allan begged them.  
  
"Time's short." Allan reminded as everyone whispered amongst themselves. "Right." Serena said as she produced her silver crystal. Allan drew out Pluto's Garnet Rod. "I have little use for this now." Allan said as he prepared himself. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Serena said as a crystal emitted a blast of energy that swirled around Allan, purging all of the negative energy from him. "You can't do this on your own." Raye pointed out. "I have no choice." Allan replied, turning to leave. "Let us help you!" Serena pleaded, taking hold of his arm. "That won't be possible." Allan told all of them. "Why not?" Mina asked. "Because..." Allan started as he took hold of Pluto's Garnet Rod, "...none of you will remember." he finished, activating the Garnet Rod. The resulting energy wave knocked the Scouts to the floor unconscious.  
  
~People don't know 'Bout the things I say and do They don't understand 'Bout the shit that I've been through~  
  
Maggie waited patiently for her visitor. "Just keep her out of the way until I'm done." Allan said, referring to Rini. He propped her mother's staff up in a corner. "Give it back to her for me." he said as he was about to leave. "You sure you want to do this alone?" she asked, stopping him. "It's better that I do." he commented. "It won't go as you plan it but you will succeed." Maggie told him. "That's all I care about." he smiled as he left.  
  
~It's been so long Since I've been home, I've been gone I've been gone for way too long~  
  
'I could stay here. It would be like I never left.' Allan thought as he stood outside his family's house in the middle of the night. 'All I have to do is walk through the door and call "I'm home mom!"' he reasoned. He stood staring at the front door and before he realized it he had come up the front walk and was putting his hand on the doorknob. "I...I...can't." he sighed knowing he had to fix his mistake. "Happy birthday Jessie." he muttered, slipping a colorfully wrapped jewelry box into the mailbox and walked away not looking back.  
  
~Maybe I forgot All the things I'd miss Oh somehow I know There's more to life than this~  
  
"I bet you're glad you are out of that place. Hospitals give me the creeps!" Lita declared as she and Maggie pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "You know the weirdest thing happened last night. I don't know how or why but me and the other Scouts found ourselves at the temple. We don't have any idea why we were there?" she wondered. Maggie said nothing, she just stared at the gray skies. "Looks like we'll be in for it tonight." Lita commented as she looked at the darker clouds off in the distance. "But there will be better days ahead." Maggie replied with confidence, thinking about the fast approaching night. Lita just smiled at the little girl.  
  
Later that afternoon, Maggie went to gather the Chibi Scouts to hold a meeting. Raye gave the girl a stand offish look then allowed her to speak with Annika. Maggie found Annika in the fire room. She quietly sat down next to the girl, "I'm sorry for what I said to you in the hospital." she apologized. "It's all right." Annika said, still upset about everything that happened. "I know it must have been hard for you too. Especially when me, Ariel and Hope have our mama's in this time and you don't." Annika pointed out. "Still that's no excuse for what I did." Maggie insisted. "So what happens now?" Annika asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you all about. Ariel and Hope should be here soon." Maggie answered. When the other Chibi Scouts showed up, Amy was reluctant to leave Ariel alone with Maggie. "I need to speak with them alone to tell them what we need to do. None of you can know about it though." Maggie stated to Michiru, Amy and Raye. With hesitant attitudes, the three left the girls alone. "So what do you want to talk to us about?" Hope said rather icily. "We have to help Allan tonight. You, Ariel and Annika will have to hold off a youma until Allan shows up." she told them. "Why should we after what he did to us!" Hope declared, "And just where will you be?" she questioned. "I'll be dealing with Rini and if we don't help Allan then the future won't be changed. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to go home to my family and not an empty house." Maggie stated. The girls looked at each other as they thought about whether or not they should help Allan.  
  
"Well?" Maggie asked them after a few minutes went by without an answer. "Are you sure if we help him we'll get our families back?" Hope questioned. "Everything I've seen so far tells me yes." Maggie informed the three. "I'll do what ever it takes to get my mama, daddy and Gloria back! I'll help!" Annika stated. "I want my mommy too! I'm in!" Ariel piped up. "You don't even have to ask me!" Hope declared. "Then leave Rini to me." Maggie told them. Just then the crackle of thunder brought a yelp out of Annika and Ariel as rain began to pelt the windows. "There's no turning back now." Maggie said as they got ready to leave.  
  
As night fell and the rain intensified, Maggie prepared to head out. "You just got out of the hospital young lady and if you go out in this weather you'll wind up back in it. So you are staying put!" Lita ordered. "I have to. If I don't then the future won't be changed, just loop back on itself." Maggie stated as she headed out. "What are you going to do? You'll need help so I'm going with you!" Lita said. Maggie shook her head, "You can't. The Chibi Scouts have to take care of this." Maggie said and left. 'I hope we can do it.' she thought wondering how Ariel and Annika would function, that's if Raye and Amy would let them go.  
  
"I don't care about time repeating itself! Ariel isn't going anywhere!" Amy bitterly declared, fearing something might happen to the little girl. "Nothing will happen to her, I promise." Maggie said trying to convince her, Ariel came into the room. "How can you be so certain whatever it is you will do tonight will fix the time line?" Amy asked, Ariel tugged on her sleeve. "When I go back I want you to be there mommy!" Ariel stated. Amy's look softened somewhat. "If I have to I'll do whatever I need to." Ariel finished. Amy pulled the little girl into a tight hug. ""Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Amy warned. "I will." Maggie assured as Ariel got ready to head out. 'Okay now the only other question will be if Raye will let go of Annika.' Maggie thought as held Ariel's hand as they headed off for the temple.  
  
"But we'll need Annika for her sensing abilities! She'll help us find the enemy much faster!" Maggie argued. "If it's that important then I will take her place!" Raye offered. "Besides, the Sailor Scouts should be the ones going after Allan not you children." she added. "None of you can be involved, it has to be us." Maggie stated. "Come on Annika let's go.". Annika looked at her mother's past self for a few moments. "As much as I want to stay here, I belong in my own time and when I go back, I want to go home to you mama." Annika said, making up her mind to fight. Raye smiled as her eyes misted over at the word "Mama.". "Are you sure you don't need our help?" Raye asked. "We'll be fine." Maggie said as the three girls left to pick up Hope. "Maggie?" Ariel started, "What will happen if we succeed?" she asked. "Then our trip here will never have happened just like the future we came from." Maggie told her. "And if we don't?" Annika timidly asked. Maggie thought. "That's not an option. We better hurry." she said checking her watch. The three picked up their pace.  
  
"Come on! Where the Hell are you?!" Rini growled as she paced back and forth waiting for Allan to show up. Elsewhere, Serena continued her search for Rini. She couldn't explain it but she had this desperate feeling that if she didn't find her daughter in time then something terrible would happen. 'Which way?' she wondered as she stopped at a four way intersection. While she tried to make up her mind, somebody was watching her. "Mom?" Rini murmured as she watched her mother's younger self head off. Rini desperately wanted to rush up to her and hold her. Cry on her shoulder. Hear her voice tell her everything would be all right. "But it's not all right." she choked as tears now joined the drops of rain that were running down her cheeks. "Damn you Strafford! Damn you Eden!" she shouted as she ran off into the night. She didn't notice she was being followed.  
  
"The youma should be right around here. Do your best." Chibi Pluto told the other Chibi's. "What about Rini?" Chibi Mars asked. "If I don't stop her, then she will die." Chibi Pluto warned as she left to find Rini. "What did she mean by that?" Chibi Mars asked. "I don't know." Chibi Neptune said while Chibi Mercury held on to her tightly. Just then they heard something like gun shots echo in the distance. Chibi Pluto froze in place when hearing the shots. "No!" she cried as she started running in the direction of the shots. "That sounded like...?" Serena paused and listened, then heard another shot. Something told her to find out where gunshots came from as she ran towards where she thought she heard them come from with something telling her that Rini was in danger.  
  
~I've said it too many times And I still stand firm...~  
  
'Where are you?' Allan wondered as he searched the block for the youma. A pair of burning red eyes locked on to him. The sound of gun fire broke through the quiet downfall of rain. Allan staggered around to face Rini while trying to stop the bleeding where the bullet tore into his side. "I'm going to make this real slow and real painful!" Rini vowed with a cold grin as she came closer to her victim. "What do you think you're doing?!" Allan questioned as he backed away from her. "What does it look like?" she growled as she took aim and fired. Allan screamed as he fell to the ground as another bullet tore into his thigh. He tried to stop the bleeding from his new wound as he looked up at Rini who was now looming over him taking aim again. "No! Don't!" Allan pleaded, "I can't die yet!". "Of course you can't!" Rini said in musing tone, "You haven't suffered enough yet." she declared and shot Allan in his other leg.  
  
~You get what you put in And people get what they deserve~  
  
"Screams of Destruction!", a powerful blast sent Rini sprawling to the ground and the gun flew out of her hand, down into a gutter. Chibi Pluto rushed to Allan to check on him. She paled with fear when she saw his condition. Allan dragged himself over and propped himself up against a dumpster. She knelt down next to him, not knowing what to do. "Get out of here. Stop the youma." he gasped. "I can't leave you like this!" she cried. Just then she gave a gasp of pain as she felt something cold go through her. "You little brat!" Rini shouted as she pulled the sword out of Chibi Pluto. The little girl fell on top of Allan, coughing up blood while clutching at her painful wound. "Now it's your turn!" Rini snapped as she raised the sword above her head preparing to finish off Allan. Just as it came down, it was blocked. Rini's cold, hate-filled eyes recognized the weapon. It was Saturn's scythe. She pushed the sword away and stood in front of Allan and Chibi Pluto. "Enough!" she stated, "Enough have died!". Rini backed off, slumped to the ground and started crying as she recovered from her rage and realized what she had done.  
  
Saturn came to both Allan and Chibi Pluto. "Help her." Allan muttered as he looked down at the dying girl he was holding. Saturn nodded as she took Chibi Pluto from him. While she healed the young girl's wound, Rini crawled over to Saturn and Chibi Pluto. "What did I do?" she cried trying to make sense of everything. Saturn didn't answer as she concentrated on healing Chibi Pluto's wound. While Saturn concentrated, Rini moved over to Allan. "Why! Why! Why!" she screamed taking hold of him and shaking him. "I could never hurt my sister." he coughed. Rini stared in disbelieve. "That youma took control of Allan's sister. When I killed Eden, the youma died, leaving Jessica's body behind." Saturn explained. Chibi Pluto started to come around, Rini rushed to her. "Maggie? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "I think so?" Chibi Pluto said once Saturn was finished healing her. Exhausted from the healing, Saturn sat back and looked at Allan who was trying to get up. Just then, Serena came across them. "What happened?!" she demanded, seeing both Allan and Chibi Pluto soaked in blood. Rini looked up, "Mom?" she said in a shaky voice as she threw herself into Serena's arms. "I...I..." she tried to talk, then broke into wailing sobs. While Serena tried to comfort her daughter, Saturn came over to Allan. "You're too weak to do anything and I'm too tired to heal you. You can't do this yourself!" she said. "She's right." Serena said as she and Rini came up.  
  
~Still I ain't seen mine No I ain't seen mine I've been givin', I just ain't been gettin' I've been walkin' that said line~  
  
"I...have no choice. If I don't..." Allan started. "But you do have a choice." Saturn said turning to Serena and Rini. "Serena and Chibi Pluto go catch up with the other Chibi Scouts and help them. Rini, stay here with Allan. I have to go back to the future." Saturn stated. "You're from the future?" Serena questioned wide eyed. "Come on, let's go!" Chibi Pluto said running off. "Wait for me!" Serena called running after her. Saturn took out a time key but paused for a moment looking fondly at Allan. "It was you at the cliff that morning wasn't it?" she asked, Allan managed a weak smile. Saturn activated the time key. "Good luck." she said as she walked into the stream of light. "With any luck none of this will happen." Allan said as he stared at the beam of light as it disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Eden's really Jessica? But how?" Rini asked helping Allan as best she could. "The youma took control of her body just before she died. Years of being possessed by that damn youma, listening to its lies, poisoned her. The youma told her the Sailor Scouts were responsible for my death as well as our parents. That is why Eden wanted you all dead." Allan said closing his eyes, trying to fight the dizziness brought on by blood loss. "But if you knew, why didn't you try to help her? I could have healed her with the Silver Crystal! None of this had to happen!" Rini cried. "It wouldn't have taken away everything that she had been through or given back what she had lost. The only way was to force a temporal intervention that would require altering the past. I couldn't let Jessie go through what she went through." Allan explained as he started to shiver. "Rini?" Allan said through heavy breaths. "What?" she asked, still trying to make sense of everything. "You got your Silver Crystal on you?" Allan wondered. "Yeah..." Rini replied.  
  
~So I think I'll keep walkin' With my head held high I'll keep movin' on An' only God knows why~  
  
After transforming, Sailor Moon and Chibi Pluto caught up with the other Chibi Scouts who were now fighting the youma. "Chibi Pluto!" Chibi Neptune cried when seeing her blood stained scout uniform. "Forget about that! We don't have much time left!" she reminded. The youma sent an energy bolt at a terrified Chibi Mercury but Sailor Moon managed to pull her out of the way in time. "Sailor Moon!" Chibi Mercury cried, hugging her rescuer. "Why are you here? Where's Allan and Rini?" Chibi Mars asked as they regrouped. "They're both fine. Now let's totally waste this youma!" Sailor Moon declared. "Not without us you don't." a voice from behind commanded. Sailor Moon turned to see Allan and Cosmic Moon joining them. Instantly recognizing Allan, the youma flew at him, putting Allan on the defensive. The Scouts moved to attack, "Stay out of this!" Allan yelled as he blocked the youma's claw swipe while landing a blow of his own. "I won't let you kill my family!" Allan yelled as he charged the youma, knocking it down. As Allan was about to bring his sword down, the glare of approaching headlights blinded him. He focused on the car. It was his father's. Capitalizing on the distraction, the youma flew forward at the car.  
  
~Only God, Only God... Only... God knows why~  
  
"No! Stay away from them you son of a bitch!" Allan screamed as he chased after the youma. "Sailor Moon! Cosmic Moon! If we don't stop them, they'll cause the car to crash!" Chibi Pluto warned. "But we can't get a clear shot at the youma!" Sailor Moon said not knowing what to do. "There's no other way." Cosmic Moon said as she reached for her tiara.  
  
~Only God...~  
  
'Forgive me.' Cosmic Moon thought. "Moon...Tiara...Magic!". Everyone watched as Cosmic Moon's tiara flew towards it's target. "Cosmic Moon! No!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
~Knows...~  
  
Everyone watched in horror as her tiara cut through Allan then struck the youma, vaporizing it.  
  
~Why, why, why~  
  
"What's that on the road?!" Maria asked, not recognizing the person, only seeing a form slumped over on the road through the rain covered windshield. "Your eyes must be playing tricks on you dear." Arthur said as they continued driving. As soon as Cosmic Moon's tiara destroyed the youma; Cosmic Moon, Allan and the Chibi Scouts disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Sailor Moon standing on the street corner wondering why she was there while Sailor Pluto watched her with a smile on her face.  
  
~Only God knows why.~  
  
--The End--  
  
Questions? Comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
